Current manufacturers primarily use refined starch (such as cornstarch) as a binder in the charcoal manufacturing process. However, cornstarch has become increasingly expensive. Among other things, the use of corn-based products for sweeteners and energy products (e.g. ethanol) is creating an increased demand and corresponding higher prices
To reduce manufacturing costs, charcoal product manufactures are exploring alternative binders and binder processes. Manufacturers have tried to eliminate some of the cornstarch binder by replacing the cornstarch with alternative binders such as clay and other similar materials. However, these alternative binders generally exhibit inadequate binding strength and the resulting modified charcoal products lack structural integrity. The modified products are unable to withstand the commercial manufacturing, packaging, and transportation processes.
The need exists for a charcoal binder that performs as effectively as the current cornstarch binder but has lower manufacturing costs. The current invention comprises an inexpensive, natural, non-corn binder that is equally as effective as the commercially available cornstarch binders. The inventors have found that (for example) an oat-based charcoal binder cost on average 40% less per pound than cornstarch. The current invention enables manufacturers to replace a high demand and high cost product with a (relatively) underutilized product, thereby decreasing manufacturing costs, broadening the base of the rural agricultural economy, and benefitting the American Farmer.